


Can't Live Without You

by MicroFox25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scratching, sex potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroFox25/pseuds/MicroFox25
Summary: Sirius takes a potion that makes his body too sensitive.





	Can't Live Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a PWP. Again, I used the title on the song I was listening to while writing this.

“Remember,” Remus spoke against his skin, burning a path from his neck to his hip, “I'm in control.” Sirius’ breath punched out of him when he felt the soft air against his chest. He was holding on to the bedpost for dear life, squeezing his eyes shut to chase away the spots of heat in his vision from Remus’ feather-like touches. His head jerked with as much of a nod as he could manage, looking down with half-lidded eyes.

Sirius’ hips twitching up seeking more pleasure as Remus slowly worked his hand over his too sensitive prick. He was moving fast enough for Sirius to feel it, but slow enough to where it would do no good in getting him closer to coming. His toes were digging into the sheets under him, a thin layer of sweat forming where his back was touching the silken material.

When Remus thumbed the tip softly, Sirius’ hips jerked up, a broken sob forcing its way out his chest for the feeling of it. He couldn't count how long he'd been right on the edge, but it was driving him insane. Remus started to stroke him a little faster and his head jerked back, exposing his neck. His stomach flipped when he heard a growling sound from Remus’ throat. He could feel the shape of the post indenting shapes into his hand but he couldn't even care if he wanted to. When Remus tightened his fingers snuggly around the base of his dick and moved up, Sirius screamed. The pressure was nearly overwhelming.

“Rem-” He choked on his word when Remus’ tightened hand started working it'd way back down. “Remus!” He started to kiss his way up Sirius’ chest keeping his pace even and slow. Remus stopped moving halfway up Sirius’ chest, licking the spot where his ribs began before scraping his teeth against the flesh. Sirius hissed through his teeth when Remus’ attention rose to his chest, tongue lapping over one pert nipple. He felt Remus’ teeth close around it, grinding slightly and his hips jerked up without his doing so.

“Are you okay?” He could hear Remus grinning, “You seem to be having trouble.” Sirius groaned in his throat again, not daring to open his eyes. Even when Remus worked his way to the other side of his chest, sucking roughly on the spot right on his ribs.

Remus pulled away from Sirius entirely, leaning over to grab something off of the table next to them. When he heard a clicking noise, he knew what it was. Sirius jumped when cold, liquid something started to leak between his cheeks. He tensed when he felt Remus circling his hole with a finger. Remus hummed against Sirius’ chest. “Relax,” Remus whispered, using his other hand to stroke along Sirius’ thigh. He massaged the taut muscles, silently begging Sirius to be calm. He pushed his finger slightly, but Sirius was too tense. “Let me in, Pads.” Sirius whimpered in his throat.

Sirius kept his eyes squeezed closed, his body too tightly wound. He hissed again when he felt Remus’ lips touch the tip of his dick. His body was quivering with unfulfilled need as Remus started a slow pace of bobbing his head.

Sirius focused on the feel of it, gasping our breaths as he relaxed as best he could. When he felt a slick finger passing the ring of muscles, he jerked, almost pushing Remus’ digit out. “You're doing great,” Remus muttered leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses along the line of his erection. Sirius was writhing at the feel of it. When Remus added another finger, Sirius rolled his hips trying to get a better feel for it, to ease the discomfort.

When he felt Remus curl his fingers, blinding pleasure racked up his entire frame. It's never felt so intense, making his toes curl and his body convulse. Sirius’ head jerked to the side, his body tightening. His orgasm was approaching lightning fast and it was nearly painful.

Remus pulled away entirely, making Sirius groan, looking down his body at his lover. His dick was strained, twitching with need and was agonizingly hard. “Please, please, Remus.” His nails started scratching patterns into the wood of the post. When his body started to relax, coming down off the high ride of near orgasm, Remus came close again, pushing two fingers in as far as they could go. Sirius squeaked at the sudden movement, his eyes lidding again. A third finger was quickly pushed in. Remus seemed to be taking extra steps not to touch Sirius’ aching need, planning to draw this out as long as possible.

He whined in his throat, trying to make Remus do _something_ but he wouldn't budge. When he pulled out his fingers and tapped Sirius’ leg, Sirius opened his eyes. “Turn over for me.” Confused- and too horny to complain- He did, turning to his knees before putting his hands back to the bedpost. Remus pulled his hips up making his back arch.

Remus hummed at the sight, obviously amused. When Sirius felt Remus’ magic against him, he tensed feeling significantly emptier before-

“Holy buggering fuck!” Sirius cursed out as he felt something wet and warm against him. It took him a moment to clear his head to realize that it was Remus’ tongue. It was moving in slow, precise movements making Sirius’ legs feel like jelly. He groaned into the pillow, his hips jerking and tensing with the riveting pleasure. Chills scaled up his back, settling in the pit of his stomach. His toes curled into the sheet as his body tensed with the feel of it. Any coherent thought he tried to gather left his mind with the wiggle of Remus’ tongue. The pleasure was rolling around his stomach, licking at his nerves like fire.

“Moony,” He panted against the sheets, “Moony, please.”

“Hm. You can do better than that, Pads. I've heard you beg someone else to do your work for you with more passion than that.” A whine pushed its way out of his chest. Remus went back to it, his fingers becoming part of it. His thumbs slid softly along the rim of his hole, almost petting him.

“Remus-” He whined.

“What do you want me to do to you?” He leaned forward, nipping his teeth across Sirius’ hole making him yelp.

“I-” He swallowed thickly, his tongue feeling like it was made of rubber.

“Mhm?”

“Fuck me, Remus. Please fuck me.” He lapped his tongue across the opening again.

“You've said that when talking about doing your work, too.” When Remus slid the flat of his tongue across Sirius’ hole, he could swear he was seeing stars.

“I want you to fuck me, Remus. Moony. Put your cock inside me, fuck me till I can't see straight, fuck my brains out, leave me gasping and begging, dripping from my ass with your-” A hand clapped over his mouth, so he looked over his shoulder to see Remus looking at him, wide-eyed and pink-faced.  

“That's enough,” He whispered, turning Sirius on his back again. He grabbed the lube again, lifting Sirius’ leg to his chest. Sirius felt something leaking down his body again and shuttered at the cold. He pushed his fingers in, thrusting a few times before pulling out and coating his own dick. “Be ready.”

Sirius sucked in a breath when he felt Remus against him. As Remus pushed in slowly, he felt like he was going to tear open. It never felt this much before. Remus was slow, calculating as he pushed in, slowly filling Sirius. He let out his breath when Remus’ hips finally touched his. Remus thankfully waited, holding Sirius’ hips like a vice.

His hands began to slide over Sirius’ skin making his body sing pleasantly and making him forget the pain. “I'm going to move.” Sirius made an effort to shake his head- He was nowhere near ready, but Remus held tightly to his thighs, rubbing his thumbs against taunt muscles before gripping them and using them as leverage to pull out slightly.

He pushed in far too slow and Sirius was conflicted as he felt his back arch. It was too much and not enough and he wanted Remus to stop, but he never wanted Remus to pull out of him ever again. The pace was slow and agonizing and Sirius was nearly sobbing.

All at once, it felt like all of his nerves were on fire and like he was struck with lighting, or maybe a curse and he couldn't breathe like no matter how much breath he raked in, it wasn't enough.

“Pink!” It took all of his effort to say it, the word coming out a raspy groan. “Pi-” Remus stopped his movement immediately, blinking a few times before leaning over Sirius’ body. He started to pull his hips back, but Sirius fumbled for purchase, clawing into his back to keep him in place. “D- don't- don't pull, just wait.”

Remus nodded and began to pet along Sirius’ hair, a comfort for when Sirius was panicking. Sirius pulled Remus down to him, burying hands in hair and biting down on Remus’ shoulder. “Sirius?” Remus asked, caution evident in his voice.

“Stay, stay like this.” Remus nodded against him, Sirius’ hand falling to Remus’ lower back. It was too much and not enough, he wanted more and everything in his mind was fuzzy and he couldn't concentrate on anything but Remus. Remus over him, inside him, under his fingertips, in his hair. “S-Slow. Please.”

Remus shifted his hips and Sirius groaned, his body rolling with the pleasure. At one thrust, Sirius’ head jerked as he felt his eyes roll and his body tense. His back arched into Remus. He didn't know he was muttering until Remus chuckled and kissed his lips. Remus kept at the slow roll of his hips and Sirius couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He sobbed out a moan at the electric feeling inside of him making his dick twitch and his back bend.

He could feel his orgasm building, twisting in his gut and making him shake. He couldn't form words, couldn't breathe, couldn't see. Sirius needed it, mentally begged for it hoping Remus could somehow hear, rolling his own hips into Remus for a fast approach to it.

When it finally happened, Sirius felt his body shaking, tight as a piano wire, his eyes rolling into his head, fingers scratching grooves into Remus’ back, latching onto his heated groan. It didn't stop, he didn't come. He did start crying, raising his fingers to tangle into Remus’ hair, pulling him up which shifted Remus’ dick inside of him, making him cry out.

He kissed Remus, fast and hard. Remus’ hips were still pumping, a slow and almost painful rhythm. “Please, Remus,” He muttered against those perfect lips. “Please, please, please.”

“Please what, Sirius?” Remus asked, voice like gravel, pleasured and charged.

“Please let me come,” He practically whined, body rolling into the pleasure again. “Please let me come, Remus.” Another sob ripped out of his chest. “Please, please, please. Remus’ please.”

Remus grabbed a handful of hair, jerking Sirius’ head back and kissing his neck. Sirius could feel every hair being pulled, his scalp tingling as pleasure scaled down his spine. “Not yet.” Sirius sobbed, shifting his hips against Remus making him moan weakly.

His body was on fire, nerves alight and senses blurred from the intensity of Remus’ dick. Remus sat up then, running his hands down Sirius’ chest before tightening his fingers around his hips. His thrusts became faster, more erratic and Remus groaned. Sirius felt the swell of something against his hole as Remus moved, thrusting wildly as it grew. Sirius had to grab the sheets under them so not to slide up the bed.

Remus cussed under his breath. “I'm gonna-”

“Do it. Do it, Remus, please.” It was like nothing Sirius had ever felt before. The stretch was nearly impossible, feeling like he was going to break or die whichever came first. While it was painful, there was a spark of heat, of blinding pleasure, that he'd never felt so powerful and Sirius was screaming, a high and pleasured sound, arching his back impossibly and rolling his hips.

The screaming didn't stop, couldn't stop because it was too much he still had yet to come and he thought he would explode, but then felt a release of magic tingling in the air. His screams were renewed again, his vision going white as only his head was touching the bed, his fingers clawing cuts into the silken sheets, his toes possibly doing to same. Sirius’ vision went dark, the last stretch of his orgasm causing his hips to twitch.

* * *

 

Sirius looked at the potion in his hand. Remus was still asleep and Sirius was only awake now because he'd had to use the restroom. The worst- or maybe best? Strangest?- part of waking up was the fact that Remus was still attached to him, inside of him. He'd had to do all of the cleaning himself because the moon was less than 12 hours away and he wanted Remus to sleep.

_Strengthen the senses and increase Sensitivity._

Without another thought, Sirius opened the bottle and poured its contents down the sink. He vanished the bottle and walked back to bed, curling around Remus. He would have to make sure that Remus knew he never wanted to do that again.


End file.
